Mr. McBeevee (episode)
"Mr. McBeevee" is the Season 3 premiere episode of The Andy Griffith Show. 'Plot' Opie starts talking about his new friend Mr. McBeevee, but his description is hard to believe, especially after accidently convincing Barney that his made-up horse, Blackie, who was "a bit on the invisible side," as Andy put it, was real. 'Summary' Opie weaves the fabulous tale of Mr. McBeevee, a man who walks in the treetops, wears a silver hat, has twelve extra hands, blows smoke from his ears, and jingles when he walks as if he had rings on his fingers and bells on his toes. But other than those few quirks, Mr. McBeevee is normal. Andy and Barney laugh it off, but when Opie brings back a quarter he claims was given to him by his friend, Andy is forced to call the stories to a halt. Faced with the threat of a spanking, Opie is still unable to betray the existence of Mr. McBeevee. Andy may have to accept the unacceptable in the face of Opie's insistence. Later, when out for a walk, Andy happens past the very same tree Mr. McBeevee, a telephone linesman, is working in. Andy gets his own introduction to the man who walks in the trees and Opie is vindicated. 'Notes/Trivia' *This episode continues the show's tradition of opening each new season with an emotional Opie episode. *Although Blacky, Opie's imaginary black horse with the white spot on his nose is a little on the invisible side, an actual horse sticks his head through the Taylor's kitchen window in the original sponsor ad that ran during the broadcast. The ad was for Jello Pudding. Most the original sponsor ads are bonus features on the Season 3 DVD. *While Andy is a wise father, this is one of those times that Opie's reasoning has proven his father wrong. *This episode was voted one of the top 10 fan favorite episodes. *Barney mentions in this episode that he loves horses, but in the later episode Divorce, Mountain Style he claims he is allergic to horses. *The Taylors don't have a back porch in this episode like they did in "Bargain Day" season 4. They just have a stoop of 2 or 3 steps with no overhead roof and the back door is flush with the main back wall of the house. In season 4 the back porch is like a notch in the back corner of the house with a large roof and more than enough space to sit a freezer on. *The quarter McBeevee gives Opie would be worth about $2.85 in today's money. 'Quotes' Barney: Yeah, but how can you explain it all? Andy: I can't. Barney: But you do believe in Mr. McBeevee? Andy: No... no... no. I do believe in Opie. 'Gallery' Df.jpg MrMcBeevee.png Mrbcbeeve.jpg McBeeVee.jpg MeBeevee.jpg Mr.bcbeeve632.jpg Barney3.jpg mcbeevee climbing down.jpg mrMcbeevee truck.jpg|Mr. McBeevee's truck Behind the Scenes Mcbeeveepisode1.jpg|Ronny with his father Rance Howard Mcbeeveepisode.jpg|Ronny with his father Rance Howard mr mcbeevee behind scenes.jpg Category:The Andy Griffith Show Episodes Category:Season 3